1. Field of Invention
The invention discloses a positioning and grounding structure and, in particular, to a positioning and grounding structure for ring connectors.
2. Related Art
With rapid progress and development in technologies, our life is surrounded with more and more products that involve electrical digital controls instead of conventional mechanical analog controls. The connections between various electronic products or elements rely on different connectors (such as ring connectors). Some commonly seen connectors include ring connectors, specification converting connectors, and so on.
Most connectors consist of a male connector and a female connector. The front end of the female connector is formed with a contact hole. The front end of the male connector has a protruding contact terminal. The size of the contact terminal fits right into the contact hole of the female connector. They are designed for electrical conduction.
Although the above-mentioned structure can achieve the goal of electrical connection, the design does not include positioning. When the female connector needs to be soldered onto a circuit board (most common connecting and fixing method in the prior art), it is impossible to avoid the problem of wrong direction.
In addition, the above-mentioned structure also does not have the grounding design. It is not suitable to use non-insulating materials. When there is some noise or electrostatics in the connector, it stays there. When the user carelessly touches the connector, he/she is likely to be electrically shocked. Obviously, such a design is not industrially safe.
In view of this, it is thus highly desirable to provide both positioning and grounding functions to the connector. When the connector is fixed on a circuit board, it can be quickly positioned. At the same time, any noise or electrostatics can be effectively removed to the ground, preventing the user from being electrically shocked.
In summary, the prior art long has the problems of lacking designs of positioning and grounding for connectors. It is therefore imperative to provide a better design.